A color method to capture spectral color responses will utilize three transducers, of different frequencies, mounted on a common drive assembly. The driven assembly will be mechanized to permit a flexible scan angel and scan rate, and will contain the necessary angular reference signals for each transducer. The new drive will also accommodate fast scans, which are scans of several repetitions per second. We will use tuned logarithmic amplifiers for each of the three transducers. The band-width of these amplifiers will be assigned a constant frequency and will cover over-lapping domains. The response will be normalized for each frequency in the range from 5 MHz to 15 MHz. We will purchase a scan converter containing a silicon target storage tube, which will store analog video data. The writing control for the target will be modified, in our laboratory, to facilitate storage of three consecutive B-scans at one time. By a multiplexing arrangement we will read out the storage tube into three color guns of a color monitor. The read out from storage will be at a higher rate than that of a standard television receiver, and will permit the display of color pathologies at once. Our goal is to digitize analog data taken from the storage tube for future study and processing. It will also be possible to photograph pathologies of interest directly on color film without the need for a color wheel interposed between the displayed image and the film as is now the case.